1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible package.
2. Discussion of the Background
As a package for packaging contents such as liquid, a viscous substance, powder, a solid, or the like, a flexible package formed by joining films together and sealing peripheral portions of the films has been known.
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications No. 8-119294 and No. 2004-256126, a flexible package is, for example, a pouch whose self-standing property is improved by devising the shape of a bottom surface or the shapes of a bottom surface and a side surface. A bottom gusset type pouch is widely used which is produced by inserting, at a bottom portion of a laminated film (barrel member) having both front and rear surfaces, another laminated film (bottom member) that is folded, and heat-sealing both side edge portions and a bottom edge portion. A flexible package filled with contents and having a sealed opening can be displayed or used on a table, and therefore, is widely used as a resource-saving package substituting for a rigid container.